


In the desert of pain

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Потерявшийся в пустыне, без единой надежды на спасение.





	In the desert of pain

Что бы ты сделал, если бы сейчас был здесь? Я бы так хотел увидеть тебя, хотя бы, как мираж, как нечестную игру света и воздуха, даже пусть ты бы растворился, как только я бы начал приближаться к тебе. Твой силуэт, размытый и дрожащий от движения воздуха, заставлял бы меня двигаться дальше – так ведь всегда было, правда? Мы шли вперед, потому что было для кого идти, кто подзадоривал, на кого можно было равняться, кого нужно было тащить за собой в моменты его слабости. В этом всегда заключалась суть: единое целое, заново воссоединившийся андрогин, неразделенные близнецы, сросшиеся, пустившие друг в друга корни так глубоко, что уже не различить, где заканчивался ты и начинался я.  
И это было прекрасно, но кажется, что это было где-то в другом мире, в другое время, в другой вселенной, и чем больше я нахожусь здесь, тем больше мне кажется, что это было не с нами. Это убивает меня, делает слабым, пригибает к раскаленному песку, отбирает волю. Я больше не могу идти, не могу сопротивляться, даже, кажется, не хочу жить.  
И самое ужасное, я вижу себя со стороны: истрепанный, жалкий, ссутулившийся слабак, едва передвигающий ногами. Вот кем я являюсь без тебя – жалкое подобие человека, кусок мяса, медленно портящийся на солнце. Потерявшийся в пустыне, без единой надежды на спасение, ожидающий свою смерть, которая наверняка спряталась за ближайшей дюной и ждет, когда я упаду на колени.  
Как разделить одно целое, чтобы получившиеся половинки были равнозначными и не потеряли первоначальной целостности? Задача для философов, не для моего уставшего и воспаленного мозга.  
И я больше не могу идти, правда, прости, но я больше не могу... Я не вижу тебя, не чувствую твоего присутствия, как это было когда-то раньше, даже когда я не видел тебя, я знал, что ты рядом, что ты со мной, что ты мой, что вторая половина меня функционирует и ради нее нужно продолжать бороться.  
Я чувствую, как закипает моя кровь, вижу, как пузырится кожа, как она лопается и свисает уродливыми лоскутами, обнажая мускулы. Я истекаю кровью и обессиленно смотрю, как она просачивается в песок, впитывается в него, как в губку, не оставляя никаких следов на поверхности. Сухожилия натягиваются и звенят, и рвутся, как не выдерживающие натиска струны, и мускулы, бывшие частью меня, как и ты когда-то, падают у моих ног и гниют, а от меня остается лишь иссыхающий скелет. Кости до невозможного накаливаются на солнце, и я не могу дождаться, когда эта пытка кончится, когда же я освобожусь от себя и своих мыслей в том числе. С очередным порывом горячего ветра скелет рассыпается, превращается в пыль, а я не чувствую ни капли облегчения, глядя со стороны на свои останки, мне все так же невыносимо больно. Я смотрю, как ветер играет с костной пылью, поднимая ее в воздух и закручивая в воронку, создавая микро-смерч имени меня и оставляя тонкий след из пыли на песке, не заканчивающийся, а просто растворяющийся, уходящий в никуда, в вечность. И я понимаю, что облегчения не будет, что без тебя я все так же буду чувствовать боль, что я весь – открытая рана, подвергающаяся бесконечным издевательствам со стороны солнца, ветра и песка...  
Я раскрываю глаза и чувствую невыносимую боль и ломоту во всем теле, в каждой косточке, в каждой клетке, как будто меня разорвали на тысячи кусочков, а потом заново собрали, не особо стараясь. Ты наполовину сидишь на стуле у постели, наполовину лежишь на ней – даже на первый взгляд поза кажется ужасно неудобной – и держишь меня за руку. Я не вижу твоего лица из-за позы, но стоит мне только слегка пошевелить рукой, ты резко поднимаешься и с волнением смотришь на меня, но я вижу на твоем лице усталость и недосып, и это заботит меня куда больше, чем боль, которую я чувствую.  
\- Что?..  
\- У тебя был жар, ты бредил. Мы в больнице. - Я оглядываюсь и только теперь понимаю, что обстановка даже близко не похожа на спальню. - Мы больше никогда не будем гулять под дождем.


End file.
